<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by BlackandBlueMascara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250993">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara'>BlackandBlueMascara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Are Soulmates, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 21 of Spooktober 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a bard, everyone expects you to be scar-free, to keep yourself pretty.</p>
<p>It’s kinda hard when you have a soulmate who loves to run into danger with no regard to their wellbeing.</p>
<p>Jaskier knew the first time he saw Geralt shirtless.</p>
<p>It’s been almost two decades since he figured it out and Geralt is still clueless, although, in his defense, Jaskier never changes or bathes in front of Geralt.</p>
<p>For once, they got separate rooms, the coin has been flowing in due to Jaskier’s songs and some contracts.</p>
<p>Jaskier was walking around shirtless trying to find where he threw his undershirt.</p>
<p>And Geralt threw the door open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.</p>
<p>So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.</p>
<p>I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.</p>
<p>I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.</p>
<p>This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>